If Only She Knew
by EllatheHarpy
Summary: Leo Valdez has a very important secret. He's in love with his best friend, Piper Mclean, who is also unfortunately dating his other best friend. What should he do? A/N: OVER-USED PLOT! Another A/N: based on You Belong With Me and Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am so sorry for not updating, honestly:/ THis story was brought to me by You Belong With Me, and Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. I felt like the story wasn't finished, ya know? Anyway, how many of y'all go on Wattpad? Well, my username is Babyashu, so feel free to read my stories on there!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJ... Or Leo:'(**

Leo POV-  
I woke up this morning to the espn radio. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Great, another day at the glorious Moonside High. Another day of seeing Piper with Jason. You see, I, Leo Valdez, the seventeen-year-old science geek, am completely and utterly in love with my best friend, Piper McLean. Unfortunately, the same Piper who's boyfriend is my other best friend, Jason Grace. And I can't tell her that I love her, because of how happy she is with Jason. It's obvious she loves him.

So, just because I love her, every morning I plaster a smile on my face and joke-away like nothing's wrong. When inside, my heart's breaking every second I see her with Jason. Utter crap and cliche stuff I have to go through everyday, but its my life.

Getting out bed, I quickly brushed my teeth before heading out to the pavilion. Mr.D had let light snow fall, so Camp Half-Blood was covered in white. I summoned fire and flames danced across my hand. The Hephaestus cabin glowed red against the snow. "Leo! Hold on!" Piper ran towards me while I stopped walking. She stopped in front of me.

A grin appeared on my face without me knowing, this always tended to happen when Piper was around. "Hey Beauty Queen!"

Jason stopped next to her, putting an arm around her waist. I winced slightly, Piper must've noticed because she asked, "What's wrong?" Her beautiful features morphed into a worried face.

I sighed mentally, 'Oh, nothing, it's just that I'm in love with you, but my life sucks so much, your in love with my best friend'. "Nothing, Beauty Queen, don't worry. The fire just burned me a bit, that's all." Piper frowned, but let it go. She knew I couldn't be burned by fire. That's another reason I loved her, she knew me better than anyone.  
"Okay... Can Jason and I walk with you?" I almost wanted to tell them off because they were basically rubbing it in my face that they were dating, but I couldn't. The funny thing that I failed to mention was that Jason knew I was in love with Piper. In all honesty, he was just dating her as a fallback girl. Reyna broke up with him because she had to move back to San Francisco for praetor business. Technically Jason was a praetor too, but he couldn't go, with all of his responsibilities here. So he stayed while she left.

But Jason changed. When he first started dating Piper, he still moped around a bit about Reyna, then, he started becoming colder. He started to care less and less. Soon enough, his heart turned into a big block of ice, and he didn't care about anyone. Not even Piper. Piper didn't notice, of course. She was so happy with Jason, that she didn't pay attention at all. Then, Jason sunk even lower. He started to cheat on Piper.

Behind her back, he had hook-ups, other girlfriends, and kissing parties with other girls. I'd found out when I saw him sucking a girl's face off behind the bleachers. Your probably saying, 'Why didn't you tell Piper? Don't you love her?', and yes, I do love Piper, which is exactly why I can't tell her. It would break her heart. I can't do that to her. Jason knew that, too. That's why he kept on seeing other girls.

On our way up the hill, Jason shot me a smug smile. He knew why I winced. I can't believe I still consider him one of my best friends. Lacy, Piper's half-sister, skipped up the hill and attached herself to my arm. "Hey Piper, Jason! Hheeyy Lleeoo." She purred in what she thought was seductively. I mentally recoiled.

"Um, hi, Lacy." She giggled, flashing her pink braces. Her blonde pigtails shook slightly. I grimaced. Piper notice my discomfort and tried not to laugh, but she failed and let out a snort. "So, Leo, who are you going to Winter Formal with?"

She wanted me to ask her. Winter formal is the biggest thing for girls, it's like if you don't get asked to it, you face utter humiliation for the rest of the year or something. When I first heard that, the only thought that ran through my head was , 'What?'.

It was funny to think that girls', _Piper's_, mind worked like that. Mentally laughing at that thought, but physically grimacing, I managed a nervous smile at Lacy, "Er, I'm not really planning on going."  
**  
**

Lacy's face fell noticeably, but she quickly plastered a smile on her face. "Oh, so what about you Piper? Are you and Jason going together?" Lacy knew about Jason. Basically everyone in camp knew. No one wanted to tell Piper though.

"Of course! We're late, so, see you later? And you, Leo?" I managed a quick nod and the couple headed off.

Lacy's face twisted into a frown. "What does Piper see in that boy? Jason's just using her. She deserves better, she deserves _you__, _Leo." SHe looked at me meaningfully. I put on my best suprised face.

"What do you mean?" I nervously laughed.

Lacy sighed, "Anyone can see that you love her, not just daughters of Aphrodite." She looked over at Piper's receding body and tsked. "What a dense girl, not even seeing the fact that someone who truly loves her for her is right in front of her. Leo, don't give up. I don't think it's only you that has feelings." With that, Lacy skipped off up the hill. My mind was reeling from that last sentence. _I don't think it's only you that has feelings. _No, Piper can't have feelings for me, can she?

I shook my head, trying to clear it of all thoughts. _Guess I'll never know_.

Plastering a fake smile onto my face, I headed up the hill for breakfast.

**NEW STORY! Sorry I haven't updated:/**

**Anyway, this is to all of the Liper fans!**

**~EllaTheHarpy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Really, I am sorry. But you don't want my apoligies, you want the chapter, so here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ, or The Mark Of Athena.**

**Piper POV-**

Everyone thinks I'm dense. But, I'm not. I _know _Jason's cheating. I _know _that I'm the fallback girl. I _know _that I'm just wasting time in trying to save Jason. I know. I'm not just another stupid Aphrodite kid. I'm the _only _stupid Aphrodite girl. Wasting time just to save someone who's already lost. I know, I know, it's a hopeless cause, but I have to help. Seeing Jason like this... it just kills me, ya know? Well, maybe you don't think so, but whenever you see someone who you love hurting, wouldn't you want to save them? So, basically, I'm just screwing myself over, again._  
_

Now you know why I want to save Jason, even though people say he's already gone. Even though I'm the one getting hurt.

"Hey Jason, are you ready?" I called inside the cold Zeus cabin. Jason appeared, walking out of his bathroom, with a slightly disheveled appearance. A soft, barely audible giggle suddenly erupted from the bathroom.

My heart broke into even tinier pieces, but I kept on a cheerful smile as if I hadn't heard a thing. Jason smiled, a cold smile, and wrapped his arms around me. Despite of the fact that this is my _cheating _boyfriend, I still can't fight the feeling of safety in his arms.

We head out of the cabin and start walking across the cabins. A familiar mass of curls appear in my sight and a real, warm smile crawls across my face. Leo has that effect on people. I rip out of Jason's arms and run to catch up to Leo. "Leo! Hold on!"

Leo extinguishes the flames on his hand and smiles a warm smile at me. "Hey Beauty Queen!"

Jason walks up behind me and wraps his hands around me again. Leo winces slightly. "What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

Leo looks saddened. "Nothing, Beauty Queen, don't worry. The fire just burned me a bit, that's all." I frowned, knowing that there was no way he was burned by fire. He was hiding something. I knew Leo would eventually tell me, though, so I dropped the subject.

"Okay... Can Jason and I walk with you?" I asked softly, a smile already making its way across my face. I took his smile as a yes and we started making our way up the hill. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jason shoot a smug smile at Leo. I wonder what that was about. Leo had a frown on his face, like he was having an internal fight or something.

"Hey Piper, Jason! Hheeyy Lleeoo." I turned around just as my half-sister, Lacy, attached herself to Leo's arm. For some reason, this gesture ticked me off a little bit, but I shook that feeling away.

"Um, hi, Lacy." Lacy giggled, her bright pink braces flashing. Leo grimaced. Noticing Leo's discomfort, I tried not to laugh, but failed and let out a snort. "So, Leo, who are you going to Winter Formal with?" Lacy asked.

Lacy has the biggest crush on Leo. If she could without embarrassing herself, she would even build a shrine dedicated to him. Leo grimaced, understanding why Lacy asked that question. "Er, I'm not really planning on going."

I saw Lacy's face crumple a bit, but she acted like this rejection didn't faze her. "Oh, so what about you Piper? Are you and Jason going together?"

"Of course! We're late, so, see you later? And you, Leo?" Leo nodded and Jason and I headed off.

I looked back just to see if Leo was following, and heard Lacy say, "-deserves _you__, _Leo."

Thinking nothing of it, I let Jason pull me up the hill.

**Okay... So, I know this isn't what you were expecting. This is just a filler. I'm working on the next chappy and hoefully it'll be posted tomorrow. Meanwhile, READ THE MARK OF ATHENA! IT'S AMAZING!**

**~EllaTheHarpy**


End file.
